The Foreign Division
Introduction The Foreign Division is a relatively new alliance in CyberNations. The alliance was founded by Tamurin on the 21st of February 2007, and during the Third Great War accepted refugees from both sides. The Foreign Division (TFD) is a democratic alliance with an elected legislative body (Senate) and several ministers as well as a Speaker of the Senate as head of the government. Membership in The Foreign Division is open to all members of CyberNations. We don’t ask you where you were and what you did. Here with us only what you are and do now and in the future counts. This is your place to start over, leave the past behind and move on. We ask that applicants end any war(s) they may be involved in prior to seeking membership. All members enjoy the right of free speech, security and identity protection. It is illegal for any government body to investigate the past of any member. This information may only be provided by the members themselves. President & Speaker The President of The Foreign Division was a Senator and Head of the Ministers. The President managed the elections of the Senate and oversaw all government work. To be eligible for the President position, a nation must have had resided in The Foreign Division for at least 6 months (determined by the joining date on the forums). The term of the President was limited to 3 months. * 1st President: Tamurin * 2nd President (Jun 07): Tamurin * 3rd President (Aug 07): Tamurin As of November, 2007, the position of President has been replaced by the Speaker. The Speaker is a Senator who is elected by the Senate. He replaces the President completely. That way, TFD has become a parliamentarian democracy. * 1st Speaker (Nov 07): circlewood * 2nd Speaker (May 08): Deacon Senate Senators are elected from general membership of The Foreign Division. To be eligible for a Senate position, a nation must have resided in The Foreign Division for at least 3 months (determined by the joining date on the forums). Senators are in office for 4 months, after which there are elections for the positions. Every two months two senators are re-elected. The two senators up for re-election are the two senators who were not up for election two months previously. Thus every two months two senators are re-elected who then serve for 4 months before being up for election again. There are five seats open for Senators (since November 2007; before, there were only four). * 1st Senate: chickenx, Italgria, Phil, Pirilao * 2nd Senate (May 07): DarkQuiksilver, Koku, Phil, Pirilao * 3rd Senate (Jul 07): circlewood, DarkQuiksilver, Koku, Illius Vander * 4th Senate (Sep 07): circlewood, DarkQuiksilver, Illius Vander, Pirilao * 5th Senate (Nov 07): circlewood, DarkQuiksilver, Phil, Pirilao, Tamurin * 6th Senate (Jan 08): circlewood, deacon, Phil, Pirilao, Tamurin * 7th Senate (Mar 08): circlewood, deacon, Firebolt, Pirilao, Airsoft * 8th Senate (May 08): deacon, Firebolt, Lusitan, Pirilao, Hampstead Ministers Ministers are elected by the Senate by from amongst suitable candidates for the position (they must put themselves forward). There are four Ministers for the four Ministries (Immigration, Economic Affairs, Security and Foreign Affairs). A Minister may not be a Senator or vice versa. Ministers are in office for three (3) months, after which there is another election for that position. If a Minister resigns, is expelled or the election result is vetoed, another election is held immediately, for that Minister position only. The Minister of Immigration is responsible for the growth of the Foreign Division and for winning new members. He can appoint aides and manages the Foreign Division thread in the “Player Created Alliances”-subforum on the CN-boards. He can appoint aides. He’s also responsible for helping new members and the aid system. * 1st MoI: Tamurin * 2nd MoI (May 07): Tamurin, later replaced by Circlewood * 3rd MoI (Jul 07): deacon * 4th MoI (Sep 07): Orioni, with deputy Italgria * 5th MoI (Nov 07): Illius Vander * 6th MoI (Jan 08): Johnnydriver * 7th MoI (Mar 08): Johnnydriver The Minister of Economic Affairs is head of the Bank & Aid Center. He handles loans and deals with all issues in this area. He also oversees the Power Boost Program. He raises the money and oversees the distribution of said money to the young nations. He may appoint aides. * 1st MoEA: chickenx * 2nd MoEA (May 07): Orioni * 3rd MoEA (Jul 07): Orioni * 4th MoEA (Sep 07): deacon * 5th MoEA (Nov 07): deacon * 6th MoEA (Jan 08): Lusitan, with deputy Firebolt * 7th MoEA (Mar 08): Lusitan, with deputies Phil and Arkady of Phobos The Minister of Security heads the Defense Group and the Intelligence Group. He coordinates both groups and appoints officers. The internal management of both groups is his responsibility. He can order defense missions to help attacked members. He is also responsible for the proper appliance of the constitution and for the internal security of the alliance. He obeys orders from the Senate only. * 1st MoS: Progmode * 2nd MoS (May 07): Progmode * 3rd MoS (Jul 07): Progmode * 4th MoS (Sep 07): Tamurin, later replaced by Stompy * 5th MoS (Nov 07): Stompy * 6th MoS (Jan 08): The Straightener * 7th MoS (Mar 08): Tamurin, with deputy Orioni, deputy later replaced by Italgria The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the relations with other alliances, embassies and contacts with other alliances/organizations and the public reputation of the Foreign Division. He may appoint diplomats and aides, found embassies, establish foreign relations and he has a mandate for brokering treaties, although those treaties have to pass the Senate. * 1st MoFA: Tamurin * 2nd MoFA (May 07): Nam Cam * 3rd MoFA (Jul 07): Nam Cam * 4th MoFA (Sep 07): Decadance2010, later replaced by Nam Cam * 5th MoFA (Nov 07): Nam Cam * 6th MoFA (Jan 08): Herbert * 7th MoFA (Mar 08): Herbert The Minister of Education is responsible for the individual development of our members besides trades and technology and guides nations from their early stages to nuclear superpowers. The Ministry of Education was created in January 2008. * 1st MoE (Jan 08): Fleet Admiral Connor Grey * 2nd MoE (Mar 08): Fleet Admiral Connor Grey, with deputy Airsoft Diplomatic Relations Treaties Relations During its history, The Foreign Division has had diplomatic relations with the following alliances, either on their own forum or elsewhere: # Arabic Lebanese Middle Eastern Alliance (ALMEA) # Auxiliary Army (AA) # The Avenguard Crusade (AGC) # BANG # Black November (BN) # Centurion Defense Cell (CDC) # Commonwealth of New England (CNE) # Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN) # Confederation of Allied Nations (CoAN) # Defense Confederation (DefCon) # Farkistan (FARK) # Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) # Grand Global Alliance (GGA) # Green Protection Agency (GPA) # Independent Coalition of Nations (ICON) # Kaolaroan (KAO) # League of Intelligent Humans (LIH) # League of Small Superpowers (LOSS) # Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF) # \m/ # Mighty Armed States of Honor (MASH) # Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) # Mushroom Kingdom (MK) # North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) # North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) # North Star Federation (NSF) # Novus Orbus (NO) # Order of Feudalistic Security (OFS) # Socialistic Empire (SE) # Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies (SPAAA) # The Brotherhood (BRO) # The Byzantine Empire (TBE) # The Defense Confederation (DefCon) # The Phoenix Collective (TPC) External Links * TFD Forum * TFD Charter * TFD Sign-Up * TFD IRC Room Category:Alliances category:blue team alliances category:The Foreign Division